To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
An internet video service becomes general, huge amount of video traffic is processed in an internet protocol (IP) network which a communication operator operates. So, the communication operator consumes a significant cost in order to expand a network for smoothly processing a video traffic even though the communication provider does not make earnings.
Various schemes for decreasing video traffic amount have been proposed. A typical scheme is a transparent internet cache (TIC) scheme. The TIC scheme is a scheme wherein a caching server included in a network of a communication operator caches video contents in the network of the communication operator, and provides the cached video contents to video contents users, e.g., user equipments (UEs) if the UEs request the cached video contents thereby decreasing a cost for an international line and backbone network.
Recently, UEs which support a plurality of radio interfaces such as a 3rd generation (3G) scheme, a wireless fidelity (WiFi) scheme, and the like has increased. Accordingly, the importance of a multipath transport control protocol (MPTCP) that a transport layer may recognize and use a plurality of network links has emerged.
The MPTCP has a benefit of acquiring a traffic engineering effect, and is appropriate for providing reliability to a service that has relatively large user requests such as voice over IP (VoIP), IP television (IPTV) game, and the like. The MPTCP uses a resource pooling scheme in order to merge a plurality of links into one link, thereby, accepting a relatively big burst, and uses a multipath, thereby, rapidly responding to a congestion situation.
Recently, UEs that multi-homing is possible become increased. So, it is expected that a usage of an MPTCP will also increase. Specially, UEs that are recently popular are equipped with an MPTCP function, so the possibility that the MPTCP function will be equipped in a server that 3rd party service providers operate becomes more increased.
However, TIC servers which have been proposed up to now do not provide a solution for normally processing an MPTCP connection. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for providing service in a communication network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.